


Break

by Akaruii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: Glass is easily broken and he knows which one to smash.





	Break

“Leave me alone. I don’t want your company,” you growled, pushing your chair back as you abruptly stood up. You sent a glare to the noiret’s way before pulling your headphones up over your ear. Kurusu watches quietly as you stormed out of the classroom. He’s surprised by your reaction to a simple question such as, ‘How was your day?’  
  
There were rumors floating around that you often acted that way, rejecting all those who tried to get close to you. You seemed to prefer being alone as if everyone around you had evil intentions. People also said you were a problem child, talking back to adults and doing as you wish.  
  
Kurusu had a hard time believing such rumors. Much to his surprise, he was wrong not to. You seemed to hate his guts before he even had a chance to talk to you.  
  
He hasn’t talked to you ever since that first conversation, mainly because you always found a way to avoid his presence. You avoided him like the plague, not even responding when he simply waves at you from a far distance. Honestly, he’s annoyed, but imagine his surprise when he finds you squatting next to his injured body in the rain.  
  
“You’re not scared, Phantom?” you asked him. Irritation is what he feels from you poking him with a stick more so than being scared.  
  
“No,” he grunted. A spark of interest flashed in your eyes.  
  
“If I tried to take your mask off or call the authorities, would you feel scared then?” you wondered aloud. A weak chuckle escapes his lips as he rests against the wall, rain pounding against his body. Although Kurusu would never admit it, he’s elated at the fact you’re talking to him, even in such a situation.  
  
“But you wouldn’t do it.”  
  
“You’re right, but why do you think that?” you inquired, as you dropped your stick and stood up slowly. A smirk finds its way to his lips. You frowned as you feel shivers shooting down your spine.  
  
“That’s because I can tell you hate being told what to do and you also hate troublesome things. You’re like me.” You smiled at him for the first time, and he feels a rapid rhythm of beats in his chest. You twirled your umbrella, watching as raindrops fall from it.  
  
“In a way, you’re correct. You and I may be more alike than I’m willing to accept,” you stated. “I didn’t think someone like you existed. As thanks for amusing me, I’ll pretend I didn’t see you."  
  
“You're not going to help me?” He lets out another groan, covering the bullet wound with a gloved hand.  
  
“You don't trust me enough to let me treat your injuries, so I'm not even going to try. Besides, I'd actually have to carry you home and then carefully clean that wound. It's troublesome.” You give a quick nod before walking past him. He watches your back as you slowly made your way elsewhere.  
  
“What a stupid reason,” he opined, a groan accidentally slipping out as he gets up. You stopped for a moment, turning your head to look at his pitiful state.  
  
You grinned, “A stupid reason indeed, but what world would be worth living in if reasons like those didn’t exist? Right, Phantom?” You closed your eyes, turning to face forward, “You should go and treat that.” He takes this opportunity to escape into the shadows, yet stays close enough to watch you begin a slow walk home.  
  
Kurusu is surprised that you let such an opportunity go, especially when capturing him would free you from some of the things holding you down. He’s never met someone like you, so willing to approach someone as dangerous as him, yet refusing the company of his alter ego.  
  
Something about you was different than the girls he's met.  
  
You could handle the pressure like it was nothing at all. Your actions were clear and defined, almost beautiful in a way just like your beauty. Although, you could easily be more fragile than you let on. With the right amount of force, like glass, he could easily break in and reach your heart.  
  
In that case, he couldn’t wait to  _ **break**_  you.


End file.
